Hal yang Berharga
by Airaa
Summary: Shuuichi memaksakan tersenyum, walau air matanya berderai. Dadanya sakit, serasa tertusuk ribuan pedang. Perasaan bersalah menyelimuti sanubarinya. Saat adik kesayangannya itu melawan maut, dimana dia berada? Saat adiknya itu menangis karena sakit, kenapa dia tak bisa melakukan apapun? Bahkan saat adiknya menghembuskan nafas terakhir, kenapa ia tak berada disisinya?..


_**Natsume Yuujincho Fanfic**_  
 _ **Cast :**_  
 _ **Natori Shuuichi**_  
 _ **Natsume Takashi**_

 _ **Warning :**_  
 _ **FF gaje, eyd ancur-ancuran, no BL just brother ship**_

 _ **Genre :**_  
 _ **Angst**_

Pria bersurai pirang itu terpaku, wajahnya datar sedang tatapannya kosong. Bulir bening jatuh dari pelupuk mata, iris _ruby_ nya menyorot miris tubuh remaja diatas brankar. Tangannya gemetar mengusap pipi putih remaja tersebut, iris _zambrud_ indah yang selalu ia sukai itu kini menutup rapat tanpa kembali terbuka. Tidak akan ada lagi senyuman hangat yang menyambutnya begitu pulang bekerja, tidak ada lagi celotehan riang dan tidak ada lagi suara yang memanggilnya 'kakak'

Padahal baru kemarin remaja bernama Takashi itu tersenyum lebar padanya, berceloteh tentang hadiah yang ia inginkan dihari ulang tahunnya dua hari kedepan. Remaja pria yang selalu tertawa walau tubuhnya rapuh nyaris hancur menjadi kumpulan abu.

Takashi menderita pendarahan otak akibat benturan keras saat kecelakaan maut yang juga menewaskan orangtua mereka tiga tahun lalu. Usai kecelakaan itu, Takashi sudah tak bisa berjalan, ia mengalami kelumpuhan secara perlahan. Bukan hanya kaki, ia juga tak bisa menggerakan tangannya, telinganya perlahan kehilangan fungsinya seiring berjalannya waktu membuatnya harus menggunakan alat bantu dengar pada kedua telinganya. Satu minggu sebelum ia menghembuskan nafas terakhir, Takashi sudah tidak bisa melihat lagi. Ia buta total.

Walau perlahan semua kenikmatan melihat, mendengar dan berjalan diambil darinya. Takashi tetap tabah dan selalu tersenyum, remaja pria berumur tujuh belas tahun tidak sekalipun menangis walau hatinya sudah menjerit keras meminta tolong. Disaat ia sudah tidak mampu melihat wajah kakak laki-lakinya itu, Takashi hanya tersenyum tipis dan berkata 'aku baik-baik saja Ni– _san_ '

Pria bersurai pirang itu tidak menyangka pertemuannya dengan Takashi kemarin menjadi pertemuan yang terakhir kalinya. Saat ia meminta izin pada Takashi untuk syuting film di Osaka selama dua hari, Takashi hanya mengangguk dan mengucap kata 'hati-hati' dengan nada riang.

Menurut dokter, beberapa jam usai keberangkatan Shuuichi ke Osaka. Takashi mengeluh sakit yang luar biasa pada kepalanya, anak itu sempat mengamuk diatas ranjang karena rasa sakit tak tertahankan. Semakin teriris hatinya ketika dokter berkata bahwa Takashi sempat menyampaikan permintaan maaf karena tidak dapat menepati janji untuk merayakan ulangtahunnya bersama. Sayangnya saat Shuuichi berada dalam perjalanan kembali ke Tokyo untuk menemui Takashi, adiknya itu sudah terlebih dahulu menghembuskan nafas terakhirnya.

"Shuuichi– _san_ " Tsukiko menepuk pelan pundak kekasihnya itu. "Takashi– _kun_ sudah berjuang, jangan memasang wajah itu didepannya"

Shuuichi memaksakan tersenyum, walau air matanya berderai. Dadanya sakit, serasa tertusuk ribuan pedang. Perasaan bersalah menyelimuti sanubarinya. Saat adik kesayangannya itu melawan maut, dimana dia berada? Saat adiknya itu menangis karena sakit, kenapa dia tak bisa melakukan apapun? Bahkan saat adiknya menghembuskan nafas terakhir, kenapa ia tak berada disisinya?

"Seharusnya aku berada disisinya Tsukiko"

Shuuichi terhisak, ia tidak menangis saat orangtuanya meninggal. Ia tidak menangis saat filmnya gagal, ia tidak menangis dan menerima semua beban hidupnya. Namun kini pertahahananya hancur, air mata yang tertahan selama bertahun-tahun akhirnya keluar. Keluarga satu-satunya yang ia miliki, adik laki-laki yang paling ia sayangi kini pergi menyusul kedua orangtuanya disurga.

Sekali lagi, ia kehilangan orang yang berharga.

"Aku sudah tak punya siapapun lagi"

Tsukiko menatap miris calon suaminya itu, gadis itu ikut menangis. Ikut merasakan kerapuhan seorang Natori Shuuichi, perlahan Tsukiko menarik Shuuichi dalam dekapannya. Memeluk erat tubuh yang gemetaran itu.

"Kau masih memiliki aku" ujar Tsukiko lembut, jemari lentiknya menyisir perlahan surai pirang pria dipelukannya. "Kau tidak sendirian, Shuuichi– _san_ "

"Apa Takashi membenciku Tsukiko?" lirih Shuuichi dibalik isakannya, "Apa dia marah karena aku tak berada di sampingnya disaat-saat terakhir?"

Manik cokelat Tsukiko melebar, ia tersenyum getir dan menggeleng pelan. "Tidak Shuuichi– _san.._ Takashi tidak marah..

—" _Dia tidak marah karena dia sudah tahu semuanya"_

 _ **Flashback**_

"Tsukiko ne– _san,_ bisakah kau minta pada manajer ni– _san_ agar jadwal syuting ni– _san_ ke Osaka dimajukan jadi besok?" tanya Takashi sambil mengunyah apel yang dipotongkan calon kakak iparnya itu.

Tsukiko mengernyit, "Kenapa tiba-tiba?" tanyanya heran.

Takashi hanya tersenyum tipis, "Entahlah— aku hanya khawatir" balasnya.

"Khawatir?"

Takashi tersenyum tipis, "khawatir ni– _san_ tak sanggup melihatku bertarung dengan maut"

Manik Tsukiko melebar, "Takashi apa maksud—"

"Aku mohon ne– _san_ " potong Takashi cepat, Tsukiko tercekat, bulir air mata jatuh membasahi pipi remaja didepannya. "Ini permintaan terakhirku"

Suara bariton remaja itu bergetar, "tubuh ini sudah tak mampu bertahan lebih lama. Sebentar lagi penyakitku akan memaksa jantungku berhenti berdetak. Jadi aku mohon, saat aku berada diujung tanduk, bisakah kau bawa ni– _san_ menjauh" sambungnya memohon.

Tsukiko menatap Takashi lamat-lamat, gadis itu mengangguk dengan derai air mata. Perlahan Tsukiko mendekap tubuh kurus Takashi, mengusap surai padinya. Bibirnya getir, mengucap kalimat yang mungkin menjadi kalimat terakhirnya untuk Takashi.

" _Kau sudah berusaha, Takashi"_

Manik cokelat Takashi melebar, ia tersenyum dan mengangguk tipis. " _arigatou ne–san dan.._

— _selamat tinggal_ "

 _ **End**_

 _ **Satu lagi fic Natsume Yuujincho demi meramaikan fandom kecil, kesampean juga akhirnya bikin oneshoot Natsume. Dapet feelnya gak sih ceritanya? komen, kritik dan sarannya aku tunggu ya**_ __


End file.
